coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6549 (6th May 2007)
Plot Liam wakes up on the sofa after a night of boozing with Paul. Paul stayed at Liam's. Ken is miserable and is still staying at the B&B. Fiz provides the plastic flowers for the play that Les should have got. Claire and Gail hatch a plan to get rid of the Mortons' shed. Janice again tries to dissuade Leanne from going to work. Leanne fears Janice is right about being unable to carry on being a prostitute and seeing Liam. Kevin lets slip to Mr Stape that Sophie fancies him. Sophie is embarrassed. Fiz and Mr Stape are shocked to see each other. They pretend they've never met. Leanne arranges to see Liam again. Janice again tells her to stop being a prostitute. Violet gets a text from Gary. Things are still strained between Michelle and Steve. Gail asks Deirdre whether the Mortons would need planning permission for the shed. Leanne knocks on a client's hotel room door to find Paul is the client. Both are horrified. They promise to keep it a secret. Paul pays her £50 but they don't sleep together. Denise informs Ken that Daniel has agreed to see him. Ken is thrilled. Claire and Gail make Ashley measure the Mortons' shed. He gets his jumper caught on the framework. Fiz and Mr Stape are happy to see each other. There is something between them. It's awkward when Paul and Leanne bump into each other in the Rovers. Liam and Carla don't suspect anything. Cast Regular cast *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Mr Stape - Graeme Hawley *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Carla Connor - Alison King *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith Guest cast *Gloria Hadden - Christine Moore Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Garden *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Weatherfield High - School hall *Ashton Hotel - Room 105 and corridor *Ascott B&B - Dining area *Unnamed Hair Salon Notes *Final appearance of Bruce Jones as Les Battersby-Brown. *First appearance of John Stape. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After weeks of being pursued by Liam, Leanne finally agrees to go out for a drink with him - once she's finished seeing her new client. However, she's in for a big shock when the punter in question turns out to be a familiar face. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,990,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2007 episodes